onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
All-Hunt Grount
|affiliation = Marines |occupation = Captain |age = 17 |jva = Natsuki Hanae }} All-Hunt Grount is a Marine Captain who is the main antagonist of the filler Marine Rookie Arc. He was formerly a subordinate under Aokiji. Appearance Grount is a teenager of average size (standing about the same height as Luffy) with short black hair on the sides of his head and a large red mohawk in the center. He has dark red eyes and a prominent scar on the bottom left side of his face. He wears a black vest over a wrinkly white shirt, red pants, beige boots that go up to his knees, and a tattered Marine cape. He also has metal braces around his left arm. Personality Grount strongly believes in justice. He is extremely aggressive and arrogant, and seems to care a lot about strength, as he had no problems with attacking his fellow Marines when he perceived them to be too weak. Grount loves to fight and will jump at the chance to do it, and even set his sights on taking down Big Mom. He can be competitive as he briefly argued with Bonham on who would take down Luffy. After he was overpowered by Luffy in their second fight, there was a moment where he deemed himself weak and lost his fighting spirit. However, he regained his will to fight after remembering Kuzan. Even though he lost to Luffy again, Grount had no regrets. Relationships Marines Other than Bonham and Zappa, Grount does not get along well with other Marines due to his arrogance. Kuzan Grount appears to think highly of Kuzan as he was angry when Vice Admiral Prodi insulted him. When Grount lost his fighting spirit after his second fight with Luffy, it was his memory of Kuzan that brought him back on his feet. Monkey D. Garp Garp is Grount's instructor. The extent of their relationship is unknown, but Garp did ask Vice Admiral Prodi to take care of him after he was transferred to his Marine base. Enemies Monkey D. Luffy After discovering Luffy's presence on Fron Island, Grount set his sights on defeating him. During their second confrontation, Luffy broke Grount's fighting spirit after overpowering him, causing Grount to deem himself too weak. However, Grount managed to regain his confidence and set his sights on defeating Luffy again. Even though he lost to Luffy again, Grount had no regrets and began to have strong respect for Luffy. Abilities and Powers Grount has tremendous power and great fighting skills, being able to overwhelm dozens of his fellow Marines in direct combat. He was capable enough to have received the rank of Captain at the young age of 17. He has excellent reflexes, being able to quickly dispatch all attackers that come his way from any direction. He is also capable of jumping extremely high. He is also extremely fast even with his beastial arm unleash,he can evade Luffy's Gear Second enhanced attacks. Weapons Grount's main weapon is a metallic attachment on his left arm. When activated, it will exude steam and act as a sort of engine, significantly increasing the speed and power of Grount's punches. An attack powered by it was strong enough to create a near-explosive force that greatly damaged a Marine ship and defeated several Marines at once. Grount's arm attachment appears to contain an abnormality in his arm that transforms it into an enormous, hairy red arm resembling that of a gorilla's. It is unknown whether this comes from a Zoan Devil Fruit power or something else. Grount possesses two daggers that are kept in sheathes on each hip, and used them when he attacked Luffy in Fron Island's base dining hall. Grount does not seem to be extremely capable with them, as he was bested by Luffy, who is not a swordsman and was using a ladle. History Past Grount, Bonam, and Zappa were once subordinates under Admiral Aokiji before the latter defected from the Marines. Marine Rookie Arc Grount asked to be transferred to Vice Admiral Prodi's base because it is close to Big Mom's territory. As his ship entered the base, Grount fought against the other Marines on board and easily defeated them, but he also wrecked the ship in the process. He then spoke to Prodi in his office as the vice admiral berated him for the commotion. When Prodi insulted Kuzan, Grount was angered and tried to attack him only to be held back by Prodi's subordinates. Prodi then asked Grount to rest before being assigned for duty. Grount then went to the cafeteria where he was reacquainted with Bonam and Zappa. Once Prodi sounded the alarm and informed the base of Luffy's presence, Grount expressed eagerness to fight the Straw Hat Crew's captain. After briefly arguing with Bonham on who would take down Luffy, Grount made the first strike against the intruder. After a brief scuffle, Luffy repelled Grount and fled the cafeteria with Carrot. Grount, Bonham, and Zappa then pursued the two to the food storage house. Right after Bonham and Zappa were overpowered, Grount once again confronted Luffy before he and his group left with the food. Despite his best efforts, Grount was overpowered by Luffy. Major Battles *Grount vs. Kuzan *Grount vs. Marine recruits *Grount vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Fron Island base dining hall) *Grount vs. Luffy (Fron Island base food storage house) *Grount vs. Luffy (Fron Island coast) References Site Navigation ca:Grount ru:Граунт fr:Grant it:Grount Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Marines Category:Marine Captains Category:Non-Canon Antagonists